1. Technical Field
This device relates to gear transmissions that selectively provide a variable output speed and direction from a constant speed power source.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have used a variety of different configurations to supply a constant output from a variable speed input source. Such examples are well known within the art and typically use electronics and/or manual sensing means to gage the varying ratios between the actual input and the desired constant output required or vice-a-versa.
Applicant's own prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,116,292 and 5,016,493 illustrate the orbital path change to determine variable output. Other mechanical methods of maintaining selected constant output from a variable input can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,961,719, and 2,547,453.
Variable output from a constant source can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,077,278, 4,109,551, 4,916,975 and foreign patents, Canadian 989644, French 2,638,801 and French 1,323,617.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,719 a variable drive transmission is disclosed using a carrier member mounted on a rotatable crank shaft with a number of spaced pivotally mounted segments that can selectively engage a central sprocket with multiple chain engagement sprockets rotatably secured to each segment.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,547,453 a variable speed transmission can be seen having a rotatable cage with multiple enclosed cranks. An annular cam is engaged by the cranks from which the selective output can be determined.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,278 is directed towards dividing input rotational force into two rotational components. An output differential combines the divided components rotational force.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,916,975 a torque converter is illustrated with two differential gears. In put is transferred through each differential gear by planetary shafts which are aligned co-axially to one another.
In the French patent 1,323,617 a gear arrangement having a pair of interconnected differential gear segments.
In Canadian patent 989644 a rotary mesh translating device is shown that uses two differentials with a self-locking rotary coupler.
French patent 2638 801 is directed towards two differential mechanical power converters wherein the cage of the first differential receives input from a motor, converts same to output via interengaged gears to input shaft of the second differential with output from the cage of the second differential determined therefrom.